polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Angolaball
Angolaball |nativename = Republic of Angolaball : República de Angolabola : Repubilika ya Ngola |founded = November 11, 1975 |image = |caption = Remove Kebab HUEHUEHUEHUE! Remove Communism HUEHUEHUEHUE! |government = Unitary Dominant One-Party Socialist State under an Authoritarian Dictatorship Unitary presidential republic |personality = Loud Patriotic Aggressive Asserive |language = Portuguese |type = Bantu Khoisan |capital = Luandaball |affiliation = African Unionball |religion = Roman Catholicism |friends = Cubaball Chinaball Russiaball Myanmarball Serbiaball Portugalball Brazilball Cape Verdeball Guinea-Bissauball Macauball Mozambiqueball USAball São Tomé and Príncipeball East Timorball DR Congoball |enemies = Union of South Africaball Islam Cabindaball Republic of the Congoball FLAG STEALER!! REMOVE MOBUTU!!!!! |likes = Oil Hue Russia Capitalism Leila Lopes |hates = Anyone countryball down south Journalists Islam AIDS People who accuse him of being communist |predecessor = PR Angolaball |intospace = No |bork = Oil Oil |status = Experiencing inflation |notes = Not a commie |reality = Republic of Angola }} officially the Republic of Angolaball (Portuguese: República de Angola; Kikongo, Kimbundu and Umbundu: Repubilika ya Ngola), is a countryball in the west coast of of south-central Africa. It is the seventh-largest country in Africa, bordered by Namibiaball to the south, the Democratic Republic of the Congoball to the north, Zambiaball to the east, and the Atlantic Ocean to the west. Angola has an exclave province, the province of Cabindaball that borders the Republic of the Congoball and the Democratic Republic of the Congo. The capital and largest city of Angola is Luandaball . Angolaball also speaks fluent Portuguese, because his adoptive father was Portugalball . He was formerly a communist state, but is nowadays no longer relevant since the end of the Angolan Civil War, which lasted until 2002. History Angolaball descended from 8ball and Bantuball, as with most Africanballs. His father was the Kingdom of Kongoball. Angolaball was born in 1575, and then adopted by Kingdom of Portugal, who just happened to be in the neighbourhood at the time. He grew up with his other adoptive siblings such as Mozambiqueball, East Timorball, and Brazilball. In 1884, his adoptive father gave him some more clay from the Berlin Conference. He rebelled against his father a few decades later, and successfully gained independence in 1975. Angolaball then suffered multiple personality disorder that lasted until 2002. Due to his Portuguese heritage, he can into Hue. He cannot into much relevance. In 2002 he also found oil and went insane with it. It makes up almost all of his economy. In 2011, he can into winnings in Miss Universe (the first African country to advance). In 2013, he officially banned Islam and shut down every mosque around Angola, but that has been denied by the government on restrictions on some mosques were placed. He can into removings of Kebab! Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * Portugalball my adoptive father.... * Brazilball fellow Portuguese speaking friend also my brother * Mozambiqueball * East Timorball * Macauball * Cape Verdeball * Madeiraball * Azoresball * USAball - Supplier of weapons during my multiple personality disorder. * Chinaball - Supplier of weapons during my multiple personality disorder. Now one of his trade partners. * Serbiaball and Myanmarball - Kebab removing partners. * Soviet Unionball - Supplier of weapons. * Cubaball - Supported me during my multiple personality disorder. Enemies * Islamball - Most Islamic countries, but most importantly ** Saudi Arabiaball - HYPOCRITE!!! YOU ACCUSE ME JUST BECAUSE OF HATING ISLAM DESPITE THE FACT THAT YOU HATE EVERY OTHER RELIGION IN THE WORLD!!! YOU JUST OF ALLOWED ME TO RETURNIGS THE FAVORE! Gallery Byz-Azul.png 93o0GDXDAtHeI7d2g3aqN3oW77c52oT9A4bPsVUWAUY.png|artist: PescavelhoTheIdle Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori Angolanoil.png 47smkVk.png WuMJkHG.png 4ajmhKf.png Serious_Lusophone.png QTxNZI5.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Portugal's Sons.png Angola HUE.png File:Angolaballl.png File:Angolaaa.png Family Pride.png Category:Africa Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Hue Category:Kongo Speaking Countryball Category:Oil Category:UNball Category:Angolaball Category:Republic Category:Red Yellow Black Category:Kebab Removers Category:Countryballs Category:Southern Africa Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Rich Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Characters Category:Kxoe Speaking Countryball Category:Corrupt Category:Communist Removers Category:World Cup Participants